


Need You more

by Rose_Graywater



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Graywater/pseuds/Rose_Graywater
Summary: Takes place after...Villanelle: Will you give me everything I want?Eve: Yes.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Need You more

Villanelle knew she had Eve pinned. The two women stared at each other waiting to see who would make the next move. Eve's eyes went black. She was finally ready to go there with her adversary. Her obsession. Her other half.

Eve loosened her grip on Villanelle's arms and reached behind her. She leaned in near the blonde's ear and whispered, "We're going to destroy each other." She slowly started to unzip Villanelle's vintage black dress while staring her down.

Villanelle let the older woman remove her gown at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Eve smiled almost in awe. Villanelle was wearing no bra with a diamond studded thong. She felt the stones with her fingers and broke eye contact to push Villanelle away from her. Eve eyed her up and down. Her fingers had clearly grazed two naked ass cheeks on the way down.

Villanelle had never been more proud of herself.

"Do you like what you see?" she said kicking the dress away from her feet.

"You are the most…" Eve hissed.

Villanelle nearly lunged for her, stopping with their lips inches apart. "Most what, Eve?"

Eve kissed her, letting Villanelle's red lipstick smear over both of their faces. Villanelle stuck her tongue inside Eve's mouth. Villanelle lifted Eve's tank top up over her head and gave her a nod of appreciation. Eve had on a black bra and her hard nipples were protruding from the thin cups.

"We'll go shopping. I want to see you in red lace." Villanelle breathed in her thick Russian accent as she flicked the front clasp of the bra open in an instant.

Eve stood there with her chest laid bare. Her instinct was to cover up as she reached to clutch the fabric back shut.

Villanelle gave her a look. She was done playing games.

Villanelle moved back near Eve's glorious curls and growled in her ear. "I think it's time I pay you back for stabbing me." Eve inhaled and shuddered. Villanelle smelled insanely good, and she was literally sparkling.

"Punish me. I deserve it." Eve exhaled. Villanelle grabbed the black bra and tossed it behind them into the living room. She removed her own hair tie and put Eve's hands behind her back using the wrap to bind Eve's hands behind her back.

Their bare chests touched. Eve whimpered. "I've wanted to touch you for so long."

Villanelle liked this. She had all the control now.

She pressed her soft lips against Eve's neck kissing her way down until she stopped and sucked. Softly and then harder, deeper. Eve's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she leaned her head back enjoying the pleasure and pain.

Villanelle released her and leaned back to study the purple mark she'd left on Eve's pure skin.

"You'll get your chance. Right now, you're mine."


End file.
